


A dream of family of four

by hangrua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kid Jongin, Kid Sehun, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrua/pseuds/hangrua
Summary: Junmyeon and Jongdae are both single fathers who are hesitant to get back into dating again. Their kids, who go to the same kindergarten, are determined to fix that.





	A dream of family of four

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for critcap fic fest round 2016

Today is a warm sunny day, perfect day to hang out. Jongdae smiles as Sehun laughs brightly like a sunshine himself, hopping happily while his little hand holds tight on Jongdae’s thumb, other has his favorite extra large chocolate bubble tea. Sehun is wearing his favorite Larva T-shirt, with brown shorts and black shoes. They’re heading to the local stadium, where Sehun’s school festival is held. When they arrive, Jongdae is welcomed by a cheerful atmosphere, with colorful decoration and laughters filling in the air. Taking a week off was such a lucid decision, otherwise he’d have been in Busan right now, drown in another meaningless and boring business trip. Wandering in his own thoughts, he doesn’t realize that they finally stopped in front of an ice cream truck.

  
“Jonginnie~”  
  
Sehun runs to his bestfriend, hugs Jongin so tight that makes him yelp a bit. Jongdae bursts out of laughter, slowly walks toward the kids. Such an adorable scene!  
  
“Uncle Jongdae, good morning!”  
  
Jongin, still trapped in Sehun’s tight hug, timidly bows to Jongdae.   
  
“Good morning sweetie.”   
  
He greets back, ruffs Jongin’s fluffy hair. The kids immediately stick together, being in their own world. Jongdae adverts his gaze to the huge ice cream truck with a big “DYO” sign hanging on top. He regconises this, it’s a famous café downtown that has the best fresh-baked bread and really good coffee.  
  
“Free ice cream!”  
  
A sudden voice successfully catches the attentions of all three, as Sehun and Jongin run toward the voice right away. Jongdae looks at the man just came out of the truck, holding one chocolate mint and one vanilla(?) on his hand. Jongdae is stunned. How can someone be so handsome with just a simple blue cap, a blue and grey anorak and tight black jeans? Not to mention his wide smile is more than enough to make Jongdae can’t take his eyes of.  
  
“Hi, you must be Sehun’s father? I’m Junmyeon, Jongin’s father.”  
  
Jongdae snaps out of his thoughts, looking at the hand raising toward him. He takes it with a beam,  _wow his hand is so warm_.  
  
“Hi. I’m Jongdae. So you are the famous Junmyeon that Jongin always talked about? Nice to meet you, finally.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too.”, Junmyeon laughs, then hands him one strawberry cone, “For you. Sehun said you like strawberry.”  
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Jongdae takes a bite, it’s really delicious, as expected. “DYO” provides nothing but good food.  
  
“I really like this café, I’m a big fan of the chef here.”  
  
“He’s my friend”, Junmyeon laughs at Jongdae’s  _“No way”_ expression, “He lends me this ice cream truck, since I don’t know what to do to show support for the festival.”  
  
“We have to do something?”, Jongdae asks with confusion. He suddenly feels really terrible. He was so caught up in his job recently that he barely paid attention to Sehun. Even this festival, he only knew it a few days before. His eyes saddens, and it’s recognised by the other.   
  
“It’s not compulsory”, Junmyeon gives a small laugh, “But if you want, you can sell ice cream with me.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course.”

*

  
Junmyeon is really surprised. Unlike his awkwardness, Jongdae is a true expert. He knows how to attract customers with sweet talk and kitten-like smile. The kids love him, young girls are fangirling about him, even some elderly stops by to talk to him. The famous sign “DYO” plus an attractive Jongdae is enough to make their ice cream truck really crowded, and Junmyeon is struggling to make their orders on time. Fortunately, Jongdae is there to save the day as he’s talking to the customers to buy some more time. It’s not extravagant to say Jongdae owns this.  
  
It’s almost lunch time and there’s still a long line of people waiting for their favorite treat. Junmyeon works as fast as he can, hands out ice cream and receives money like a machine. Sehun and Jongin already came back from their morning activities with their class, playing with each other while waiting for their fathers patiently.  
  
“Thank you. Hope to see you again.”  
  
Jongdae smiles as he says goodbye to the last customer. All ice cream favors are sold out, and Junmyeon is more than satisfied. Kyungsoo’s gonna be freaking surprised.  
  
“You’re really amazing”, Junmyeon says when they’re cleaning the counter, ready to close the truck. The kids are extremely hungry, they keep whining every five minutes.  
  
“It’s nothing. I’m working in Marketing business so this is easy as pie.”  
  
“Glad that I offered you to do with me. I’m really bad at this, Kyungsoo actually challenged me to sell all of the ice cream in one day, but you only need one morning, that’s pretty awesome.”  
  
“Seems like you two are really good friend. I’m so jealous!”, Jongdae makes an envious face. It makes Junmyeon laughs. It’s so strange but he already loves Jongdae’s every expression. Like father like son, Sehun really resembles him in this.  
  
“He’s a good friend, but sometimes really scary”, Junmyeon speaks while collecting dirty plastic cups, “I actually used to work at DYO. I just graduated, unemployed and didn’t know what I want to do for living. At first he assigned me to greet customers, but my talking was really weird and I sometimes accidently slipped out some jokes that made them uncomfortable, so he fired me.”  
  
“Really?”, Jongdae laughs so hard, his cheeks begins to hurt, “How come you two be friends?”  
  
“I begged him to keep me, cause I was really desperated. So he assigned me to do accounting, and I realised I could do a pretty good job. We became close since I usually stayed up late to finish paperwork, and we talked during late dinner.”  
  
“So where do you work now?”  
  
“At SM Bank. Stressful but the salary is high, I have to work to feed myself and Jonginnie.”  
  
“Dad, I’m really hungry~”   
  
Jongin’s sleepy voice cuts their conversation, so they quickly finish cleaning, then take the kids out for lunch. Jongdae knows a highly recommended restaurant nearby, with cosy decoration and delicious traditional food. They enjoy their meal there, with Sehun and Jongin eating and playing around like usual, Junmyeon and Jongdae sometimes have to pause their exciting discussion to take care of their kids. Since there’s plenty of time left, they decide to spend the afternoon by playing all the remaining games. It's been a long time since Junmyeon truly had a good time. Jongdae has a great sense of humor, and his mischievous smile is perfection. So many good impressions on the first day.  
  
“We had so much fun today!”, Jongdae laughs as they just finished their last round of merry-go-round. They’re way too old for this, people around has given them weird looks, but who cares.   
  
“All thanks to you”, Junmyeon beams, holding Jongin. “It’s time for us to leave. Kyungsoo invited us for dinner.”  
  
“Aw~”, Jongdae pouts, clearly shows his envy. Junmyeon finds it’s super cute, he wonders how hardcore Jongdae is toward Kyungsoo.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you around”, Junmyeon smiles, then gestures Jongin to say goodbye. The kids hug each other, then wave cutely. Junmyeon drives the truck away, staring at two tiny figures through the mirror until they disappear.

*

  
“So, how was today?”  
  
Kyungsoo asks in the middle of dinner. Junmyeon drove the truck back to his house just in time. No one can reject a meal from “ _the most amazing chef_ ” as Jongin stated.  
  
“It was fun. And Jongdae helped me a lot. He’s a big fan of you.”  
  
“Jongdae?”  
  
“Sehun’s father.”  
  
Kyungsoo wants to ask more about the guy who his friend mentioned about for the first time, but Junmyeon already turns to Jongin, smiles proudly when his boy calmly feeds himself with delicious chicken soup. Kyungsoo adverts his eyes too, and his lips curve. He remembers the first time he made chicken soup, Jongin whined stubbornly wanting to eat by himself. It ended up like a mess. The spoon didn’t listen to his little hand, so he spilled the soup all over his face, the table, and even Junmyeon’s jeans. Kyungsoo can’t never forget how struggling Junmyeon was to clean Jongin up. At that time he still didn’t get used to this, he only adopted Jongin for almost half a year, so everything was still new for him. Kyungsoo helped as much as he could, baby-sat Jongin when Junmyeon was too busy, or invited them for dinner so Jongin could have a ‘luxurious’ meal, even gave Junmyeon some advices asked from his sister-in-law. It’s almost 4 years now, and Jongin has grown into a good boy. Taking care of children is really hard and exhausted, but Junmyeon still tries as much as he can for Jongin, cause the boy deserves nothing but the best.   
  
After finishing his meal, Jongin puts his bowl in the sink, then asks for his dad’s permission to watch his favorite cartoon. Junmyeon agrees, and gives him a bar of chocolate as a reward.  
  
“You raised him so well”, Kyungsoo smiles fondly. Jongin is the most well-behaved child he ever met.  
  
“You helped me a lot Kyungsoo, you don’t know how grateful I am.”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs him off. Junmyeon is his friend, of course he’s willing to help. Junmyeon literally gave everything to Jongin. And now since Jongin is becoming a big boy, Kyungsoo thinks it’s time for Junmyeon to take care of himself too.  
  
“Hey”, Kyungsoo speaks up, gaining the other’s attention, “Have you ever thought of dating again? You know, to have someone to confide in and take care of Jongin with you?”  
  
Dating again?  
  
Junmyeon hasn’t thought about it since he has Jongin. He worked twice as hard, even rejected hanging out with friends at night to come home with his boy. It has became his daily routine, a comfortable one that Junmyeon has already got used to. He admits sometimes he felt lonely, he wanted to open his heart to somebody. But does he really want to get back in dating? Or is he ready for it? He doesn’t know.  
  
As long as his baby is happy, so is he.  
  
“Think about it”, Kyungsoo says when Junmyeon’s helping him clean the table. “I just want you to be happy, and enjoy life. You’re still young you know, besides it’ll be extra hard when Jongin reaches puberty. Find someone to be with you, take care of yourself too.”  
  
Junmyeon nods. Maybe Kyungsoo is right. Maybe it’s time.  
  


***

  
  
The second time he meets Jongdae is in the supermarket. Jongin and he are restocking household applicances when they run into Jongdae and Sehun. The kids immediately bounce at each other, go to the children area, leaving their father behind. They look at each other laughing, then decide to shop together.  
  
“You went here very often right? You know all the stalls.”  
  
“Yeah”, Jongdae laughs, “It’s near my house, so it’s convinient. I assume this is your first time?”  
  
“Yeah, Jongin’s favorite cereal only being sold here, so I decide to come from now on. The supermarket near my house is not really big, sometimes I can’t even buy stuffs that I need.”  
  
“Welcome to the real deal. Let me see your shopping list, I’ll help you find the stall.”  
  
Jongdae looks at the piece of paper, then gives the other weird look.  
  
“Wow, the food…all good for health. No snacks? No wonder Jongin ate a lot when he came to my house.”  
  
“Please don’t spoil him so much”, Junmyeon laughs, “he needs to be healthy.”  
  
“Sehun is healthy too”, Jongdae defends, “Okay maybe he’s not as strong as Jongin but they are kids, they love junk foods and snacks.”  
  
During the trip Junmyeon finds out Jongdae and him are completely different, like two poles of a magnet. He likes fresh food, but Jongdae just wants to look for processed food. He doesn’t like fluffy towels, but Jongdae is a big fan of them. They go to almost the same store, but the products they pick is totally contrary. Maybe it’s opposites attracts, maybe that’s why he feels so attracted to Jongdae. Shopping is not Junmyeon’s favorite session, but having Jongdae with him makes him forget all about it. Jongdae is a big help, without him Junmyeon may have been lost, and wasted a lot of time just to find the right stall.   
  
“Thank you so much for helping me”, Junmyeon lets out a relief sighs. Jongdae laughs, then guides him to the children area to find their kids.  
  


***

  
  
Sehun and Jongin are sitting down next to each other on the bench in children area. Sehun went here often, so he’s familiar with the area. On the other hand Jongin is super excited, he dragged his bestfriend to try every games with him until both of them are exhausted. Sehun looks up, spots two familiar figure heading toward them.  
  
“Don’t they look good together?”, Sehun dreamily looks at their dads, what a beautiful scene it is! Two handsome young men are walking together and happily chatting. Sehun turns to his bestfriend, who is busily examining the Iron Man figure. He frowns.  
  
“Ya, did you listen to what I said?”  
  
“Yes, Sehunnie”, Jongin lazily looks up. Sehun pouts at him, then immediately smiles.  
  
“I think they should date.”  
  
“Date?”, Jongin looks at his bestfriend with curiosity, “Last week I heard uncle Kyungsoo said to dad that he should date too. What does it mean?”  
  
“It means two people love each other and always play together, just like us”, Sehun proudly explains, “So what do you think?”  
  
“But does it mean he doesn’t love me anymore?”  
  
“No, it means my dad will love you and your dad will also love me. Dad told me when someone loves him, they must love me too. You like my dad, right?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Good”, Sehun hugs his bestfriend, then holds his hands and helps him stand up, “We’ll talking about this tomorrow, now let’s go”.

*

  
The kids are at school now. It’s their breaktime, and Sehun quickly brings some paper and crayons to their table. Jongin, always being a sleeper, blinks his eyes when he hears Sehun’s voice. Sehun runs to his baby bear Jonginie, gives him a big hug. “Jonginie, don’t sleep anymore. We need to have a plan.”  
  
“Plan?”, Jongin still doesn’t understand what is his bestfriend talking about.  
  
“Yes, a plan, a genious one. We gonna be a family, Jonginie.”, Sehun’s so excited, he’s hugging Jongin so tight.  
  
“I can’t breathe, Sehunie.”, Sehun let him go but he can’t stop smiling while looking at his bestfriend. “Sounds great, right?”  
  
“But how?”, Jongin’s eyes opens wirely and stares at him.  
  
“Like this…and this…”, Sehun busily draws something on the paper, then carefully explains to his bestfriend. Jongin nods in agreement, and they share a big smile. 

  
***

  
  
The frequence of meeting Jongdae is getting higher, Junmyeon notices. They met at the kids’ school really often, recently there were some kidnap cases happened in the neighborhood so their homeroom teacher recommended parents to pick up their kids by themselves. They were always the two that being late, so sometimes it led to four of them having dinner together. On the weekend, it used to be just one of them playing with the kids, like taking them to the amusement park or going to the cinema, but recently it ended up with him and Jongdae chatting with each other too. Jongdae is really fun to talk, his mischievous laugh and bright personality attract him so much.  Slowly, he tends to look forward to meet Jongdae, just like right now when he and Jongin are waiting for them two to have a dog walk. Sehun just bought a new dog named Vivi, and Jongin is extremely excited to meet this little pup.  
  
“Hey, sorry we’re late…”  
  
Three tiny figures run toward them, and Junmyeon can’t help but smiling. Jongin immediately comes to hug Vivi after greeting Jongdae, excitedly chats with Sehun.  
  
“Wow…three dogs? How can you manage to guide them all? Only Vivi is enough to make me exhausted.”  
  
“I get used to it”, Junmyeon replies with a grin, “Besides they are all well-behaved.”  
  
“Lucky you.”  
  
Jongdae’s envious voice makes Junmyeon laughs a bit. They slowly walk side by side, with Jongin and Sehun run in front of them, sometimes turn around to play with the dogs. Jongdae is flustered, trying to guide Vivi to go in the right direction. He huffs, his lips curve into a small pout.  
  
“He’s so stubborn, just like how Sehun used to be.”  
  
“Really?”, Junmyeon asks with amusement, “How?”  
  
“Sehun was really playful, well he still is, but back to the days, he used to play prank on people a lot. And it caused me a lot of trouble.”  
  
“Really? But he’s a good kid, I’m really grateful that Sehunnie can be Jongin’s friend. My boy doesn’t show much emotions, it makes me worried sometimes. He always tries to endure everything. I remember once he got into a fight with a boy much bigger than him, he didn’t cry or show any pain, even his hands were hurt so bad. I didn’t know what to do, or what to say, so I just hugged him and said  _everything is okay_. I’m not good at this, you know? Being with Sehunnie, at least he can be more comfortable to express his feeling.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Jongdae gives him a small pat on his back, “Jongin loves you a lot, and he’s thankful that you’re always be there for him too. You don’t know how much he talked about you when I looked after the kids, he loves every morning hugs you gave him, every almost-horrible meals you made, every bedtime stories you read at night. He loves spending time with you. Even Sehun likes you more than me. I was offensed at first, but after meeting you, I can see why. You’re a nice person, and an amazing dad too.”  
  
Junmyeon’s flustered by the compliment Jongdae gave him. His eyes are full of sincere, Junmyeon wishes he could sink in.  
  
“What about Sehun?”, Jongdae suddenly asks, “What did he usually say about me? I’m kinda curious.”  
  
Jongdae looks at him with high expectation. Junmyeon chuckles, “He said you’re not cute at all. You only teased him till he got mad.”  
  
Jongdae bursts out of laughing, and it’s the most beautiful voice Junmyeon has ever heard. The fathers are so busy in their own world that they don’t notice two pairs of eyes are focusing on them, shining so brightly like stars in the sky. They pull out a piece of paper, secretly tick a red big V.  _A dog walk date: check!_  
  


***

  
  
Just once glance that Kyungsoo already knows, Junmyeon is in deep shit. But well, it’s not so bad. Junmyeon is in love.  
  
“Kyungsoo, what am I gonna do?”, Junmyeon sighs for the million times, resting his head on the dinning table. They’re having dinner at Kyungsoo’s house like usual, and since Jongdae is a big fan of Kyungsoo, so he and Sehun are also invited. Junmyeon came early to help preparing, but Kyungsoo rather do it by himself. He turns around to look at his friend’s doleful face, then rolls his eyes.   
  
“Damn it, if you like him so much, then just confess already.”  
  
“What if he rejects me?”, Junmyeon replies with a sulky pout, “But seriously Soo, what if he doesn’t like me back? I don’t want to ruin our friendship. It’s been so long since I can be comfortable with someone besides you.”  
  
“Junmyeon”, Kyungsoo puts the chocolate cake in the oven, then sits in front of him, “You can’t know if you don’t try. If you confess, you have 50% chance of success, if you don’t, you 100% fail. I know you always need a certain plan to do something, but this is love, it’s always worth to take a risk.”  
  
“I know”, Junmyeon adverts his eyes to the table, “I don’t think I can’t hold it back any longer, we meet almost everyday.”  
  
“Exactly. Give it a shot Myeon. No matter how it ends, you’ll always have me.”  
  
“Thanks a lot Soo”, Junmyeon laughs, “Let me help you set the table, it’s almost 7.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, then goes to the living room to check Jongin. The boy quietly signs him to come closer, and he whispers, “Uncle Kyungsoo, can you do me a favor?”

*

  
Five of them spend the dinner with Jongdae fanboying over Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo replying with an amused smile on his face, Sehun and Jongin fighting for their food like usual, and Junmyeon struggling to keep eyes on both sides. He knows Jongdae is a big fan of his friend, but does he need to show that much excitement? What's with the bling bling in his eyes? He's never looked at Junmyeon like that before. And what is Kyungsoo doing? Why is he giving Jongdae the most cheesy smile ever? Jongdae pays all his attention to the chef, talks about everything although it's their first meeting. He doesn't say anything to Junmyeon besides some basic stuffs. Oh well he did laugh at his joke, but it was the only highlight. Junmyeon pouts. He wants Jongdae's attention too.  
  
Kyungsoo looks at a frustrating Junmyeon. He smirks. He needs to help his miserable friend, so he makes a plan. And it seems to work perfectly. He just wants Junmyeon to step up his game, and if his friend doesn't confess soon, someon will take his crush away cause he has to admit, Jongdae is pretty cute.  
  
He hopes Junmyeon can understand his message. He's gonna thank Kyungsoo for this later.

  
*

  
Junmyeon comes home and can't stop thinking about the dinner. He saw some adorable sides of Jongdae that he's never shown to him. He doesn't like it at all, when Jongdae didn't even glance at him, his smile wasn't for him. He doesn't know looking at Jongdae talking happily to other person can hurt him so much. Junmyeon always longs for the man who has brown eyes, black hair and kitten smile in his mind. He doesn't know why, but it's happening. Maybe it's a little fast but he can't stop.  
  
He's falling in love with Jongdae so hard.  
  
Everytime Jongdae looks at him, he can't escape those beautiful eyes. Everytime he gives him his signature smile, Junmyeon's heart beats so rapidly. Everytime their arms brush, he always craves for more. If only he could gain all his confidence to rush to Jongdae's house, take him into his embrace and pour his heart out. That would be perfect.  
  
But now he's still here, crying inside with his baby boy who's sitting on his lap and eating chocolate ice cream. It's almost bedtime, but he decides to spoil Jongin. Strange, but Junmyeon just brushes it off.  
  
"Jonginnie, what do you think of uncle Jongdae?"  
  
Junmyeon makes a slip of his tongue. He freezes, but decides to let it by. He's going to ask his boy anyway.

  
“I like him”, Jongin answers obliviously, “He knows a lot of delicious chicken restaurant.”  
  
“Oh Jonginnie…”, Junmyeon laughs, ruffs his fluffy hair, “So you like playing with him right? Do you want to meet him more often?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you like the idea of having both of us playing with you everyday? Along with Sehunnie?”  
  
“Of course. I had a lot of fun.”  
  
“And is it ok if uncle Jongdae and I sometimes be together? Just the two of us?”   
  
Jongin turns around to look at Junmyeon, blinks innocently, “You mean like going on a date?”  
  
“Huh?”   
  
Junmyeon blinks continuously, completely clueless and surprised. Jongin’s look is naive, and Junmyeon is about to cry. How does he suppose to reply?   
  
“I like seeing you two together. He made you smile a lot. So, yes, it’s ok appa.”  
  
Jongin gives him a big smile, successfully eases the tension building inside of him. Jongin’s opinion is really important to him, he doesn’t want to make his boy uncomfortable, so he’s really happy when his boy said yes. He kisses Jongin, then quietly excuses himself to the bathroom.  
  
Little did Junmyeon know, a wide smile spreads on Jongin’s face as he’s giggling. He definitely has to tell Sehun about this next morning.

*

  
After tugging his child in bed, Junmyeon gets back to his room, and immediately calls Kyungsoo. He needs to tell his bestfriend asap.  
  
“Kyungsoo…”  
  
“Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Did something happen to Jongin?”  
  
“No”, Junmyeon laughs at his friend’s concern voice, “I just want to talk to you.”  
  
“Okay… what is this?”  
  
“I’m thinking of confessing to Jongdae.”  
  
“Took you long enough,” Kyungsoo laughs lightly, “Have you told Jongin?”  
  
“Yeah, he didn’t disagree.”  
  
“Glad that you took my advice”, Kyungsoo gave him small laugh, his words soften, “So when will you confess?”  
  
“Soon.”  
  


***

  
  
Three months has passed since the “ _Soon_ ” of Junmyeon. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why his friend suddenly thinks “ _it’s not a perfect time_ ”, when he’s already a wreck for “ _Jongdae’s kitten smile_ ”. It’s so frustrating when clearly everyone can see they have feelings for each other, but no one makes the first move. Junmyeon is the actions-speak-louder-than-words type of person, when he talks about something which means he’s gonna do it for real. He already asked Jongin about this, he even told Kyungsoo, so what stops him now?  
  
“I swear Junmyeon, if you don’t confess to him I’m gonna rip your d…”  
  
“Hey, no bad word. The kids are here”, Junmyeon quickly covers his friend’s mouth. Kyungsoo sends him death glare, then returns to check his green tea mousse.  
  
“I mean it Myeon. He’s totally into you…”  
  
“You only met him once.”  
  
“Once is enough. He laughs at your lame joke, if that’s not love then I don’t know what it is.”  
  
Junmyeon sighs in defeat. Kyungsoo totally ignores him, focuses on preparing food. Today is Sehun’s birthday, but unfortunately Jongdae had an important meeting in the morning, so he had to go to Busan last night. He asked Junmyeon to take care of his child, and he promised to come back at night to attend his birthday party. So they’re again in Kyungsoo’s house, and he gladly organises the party for Sehun.  
  
“Uncle Junmyeon, dad will be back right?”  
  
Sehun pulls the hem of Junmyeon’s shirt, his lips form into a sad pout. Junmyeon smiles sweetly at him, holds Sehun in his arms, “Of course. It’s your birthday, he can’t miss it.”  
  
“He missed it last year”, Sehun’s clearly still upset.  
  
“He won’t this time”, Junmyeon tries to sooth him, “He promised, remember? Besides all three of us are here, he won’t miss the fun.”  
  
“You’re right”, Sehun smiles cutely, “He will come since you’re here. He likes being with you.”  
  
“What are you talking about Sehunnie?”, Junmyeon asks back, clearly surprised. Redness slowly spreads over his cheek. Jongdae likes being with him?  
  
“He likes you”, Sehun replies innocently, “So fighting, uncle Junmyeon.”  
  
Junmyeon stares at Sehun, dumbfounded. The boy is giving him an encouraging smile, and Jongin runs to the kitchen and grabs his knee. He sees Jongin’s little thumb up, and he beams widely. He hugs both boys in his arms, then turns to look at Kyungsoo.  _“I told you”,_ his eyes say, and Junmyeon has never felt so confident.

*

  
“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday our Sehunnie! Happy birthday to you!”  
  
Sehun happily closes his eyes and makes a wish. Jongdae’s glad that he made it on time. The meeting this morning was intense, and he was super tired, but he had to come back. Last year was a big lesson for him, he still doesn’t forgive himself, so he tries to make up for his boy as much as possible. Sehun blows the candles, and everyone is clapping for him. Junmyeon playfully pinches his cheek, then asks:  
  
“Sehun ah, what is your wish?”  
  
“I wish four of us can live together.”  
  
Sehun’s wide smile makes Jongdae blush. He doesn’t notice the wink his son gives to the man standing next to him. Junmyeon ruffs Sehun’s hair, sweetly asks:  
  
“You really want it?”  
  
Sehun nods.  
  
“Then I’ll make your wish come true then.”  
  
Jongdae looks up, stares at Junmyeon’s bright smile. His heart is beating fast, his confused gaze follows every moves of Junmyeon. He’s going to hold his hands. Relax Jongdae, relax.  
  
“Jongdae ah…”  
  
Oh my god why is his voice so melodic? It makes him shaking.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I like you, a lot. Being with you is really fun, cause you have amazing sense of humor. I like your smile, your sweet laugh, you bright eyes, damn, even your adam apple and your veins when you sing. You make me happy, you laugh at my lame jokes, and I like you so much that I even was jealous with my bestfriend when you were all crazy about him…”  
  
“And your point is…?”  
  
“Would you be my boyfriend?”  
  
And Jongdae beams, from ear to ear. His mind is stirring like a roller coaster, butterflies in his stomach. Confusion, happiness, nervousness, excitement, shyness he doesn’t know how to describe his feeling right now. Junmyeon would never know, that he’s fallen in love with him since the first time they met at their kids’ school festival. He loves his bright laugh, his seriousness in work, his lovable care for the children, even his lame dad jokes. Junmyeon would never know how nervous he was when they suddenly met too often, he even asked his fashionista friend Baekhyun to help him improve his fashion. Junmyeon would never know, that he made Jongdae’s heart feel warm again, for the first time he wanted to love and be loved by someone since the bad break-up six years ago. He admitted he was afraid at first when he realised his feeling for Jongin’s father, but the way Junmyeon talked and smiled at him made him want to forget about everything. It’s so magical that Junmyeon can slowly heal his bleeding heart with just some simple encouragements and discussions they shared about their kids, about life. So he tries to accept it, accept the fact that he’s in love with Junmyeon so bad. He’s thankful to Junmyeon, and he wants to returns the love that Junmyeon deserves too. Looking at Sehun’s hopeful eyes, he knows this could be a start of something new. Jongdae smiles, cups Junmyeon’s face with his hands, then gives him a peek on his lips. The sound of cheering is echoing in his ears, but his mind is now focusing only on Junmyeon’s happy smile.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Jongdae giggles. He hugs Junmyeon – now he can offically call “his man” – the sound of clapping from the trio is echoing to his ears. He looks at Junmyeon, admires his perfect smile.   
  
“So…Are you free tomorrow? Can I pick you up at 7?”  
  
“Tomorrow night? What about the kids?”  
  
“Kyungsoo can take care of them.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Kyungsoo protests, but Junmyeon doesn’t care, cause a happy and shy nod from Jongdae is totally worth it.

*

  
Kyungsoo quietly drags the kids to his bedroom. Those lovebirds are too busy with each other that they don’t even notice their absence. They give each other small high-fives.  
  
“Congratulation boys! Your plan is a big success!”  
  
The kids proudly hug each other, carefully tick in the last box of their paper. Junmyeon and Jongdae will never know, that their kids secretly made a plan to help them be together. In their simple mind, they just want to meet each other everyday, and they want their dads to be together too, so they decided to make it come true. Kyungsoo smiles sweetly while looking at it, the boys really planned it from scratch. He finds it extremely adorable. He remembered when they asked for Kyungsoo’s help, they excitingly told him the whole thing. Dragging them to go to the cinema, whining so they could have dinner together after school, having a dog walk of course cannot be skipped. It actually worked well, the feelings Junmyeon and Jongdae have for each other grew slowly but naturally. Kyungsoo is happy for his friend, he now has someone to be with him, gives him the love that he deserves and of course, takes care of the kids lovingly like they always do.  
  
“Come one kids, let’s go to bed”, Kyungsoo hurries the kids to brush their teeth, then change into pijama. They climb to bed, facing each other, then slowly driff off to sleep, smiling happily cause their dream of a family of four is becoming true.  
  


 

**End.**


End file.
